Monster of the Wild that go Bump in the Night
by Dynomation
Summary: Monster always have a thing for the Dark. Why s that? Why do animals always stay up late into the night? And why is the Everfree the only place in Equestria ponies fear to tread. All because of one beast, it can lurk anywhere, it is every natural calamity rolled into one package, so why does he run?


Each part of the environment has an entity that keeps it in balance, only that some parts of nature are barbaric and cruel, it could make monsters of the entity. This is true of the Spirit of the Wild, his job was to cause calamity, killing countless ponies, changelings, griffins and Minotaurs even dragons feared him. And it hurt.

Only a few ponies could claim to have beaten him in battle all of them were all sitting around a table. Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance all sat round a table, with Discord floating above the table (He`s isn`t sitting around the table is he) all of them locked in conversation "The Everfree is conserving me" stated Celestia.

"What why it not expanding or shrinking, all it doing it nothing" stated Discord "Exactly! It doing nothing, the last time it did nothing Starswirl died because of those viscous trees" Cadance and Luna looked silently between the fighting couple. "But the first time it went silent he came out of it" interjected Luna.

"That's all we need other angry spirit!" stated Celestia see really didn`t like the first Spirit of the Wild, so a replacement didn't sound like a good idea to her. Luna seem to frown slightly "I never understood why you didn`t like him" she muttered to herself "Exese me but I have dreams to watch over" and with that Luna left the other.

"Shouldn`t have bad mouthed him" stated Cadance, the pink alicorn was older than see looked, 1022 years old, compared to all the other she was a child, but her being the princess of love she didn`t start to age until she met her one true love…

"Yuckk… Narrator seriously stop it making me stick to my lungs!" shouted Discord up to the sky, the pair of Princess, both looked with a raised eyebrow. "Not looked at me like that, all three of you!"

Yeah I`m Leaving though three know, lets catch up with Luna. Now!

Luna walked the long corridors of the Castle of the Two Sister, in the Everfree, her mind away in memories that became almost blurred as she thought to the last time she sore all her friends together. Her, Celestia, Discord, Starswirl and Bighoof… a loud roar echoed from the forest.

Luna recognised the Manticore, Manny Roar if she remembered correctly proably fighting with some other creature of the everfree. She looked almost guilty as she leant over a window ledge, she looked at the work her best friend had done. Bighoof, the Spirit of the Wild.

Luna seem to look up at the full moon, she never understood why by it seem to be the most calming thing in the sky. Even when she was little she`d look up at the moon and think of peace. But with her 'old' age Luna had become slightly less inclined to look at the moon in the same light, being 4123 does have that effect on ponies though.

He mind wandered off to her foal hood, when she first reached double digits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Year 10,000 Old Alicorn Empire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna looked around the dark forest that surrounded her family's castle, her blue mane hung around her face, midnight blue coat shimmered in the daylight, as other fillies played with others in their own age range, she normally played with her creature of the night, possums and bats, even spiders much to her mother and sisters dislike, she embodied everything Tia wasn`t and she revelled in the fact.

"Luna don`t go into the forest Ok" called her mother, bright white coat and amber mane that seem to glow the power of the sun, her father was sleeping under a tree, again every time they went for a family picnic. Tia was read whilst eating her cake. If she didn`t stop eating them she might get fat.

A loud thud echoed through the forest, for a moment King Titan looked up for a moment then went back to sleep. Luna eye seem to bulge slightly as something court her eye, a large figure moving through the tree, with her parents distracted she decide to investigate.

Arriving at a clearing in the canopy of trees Luna seem to sigh with frustration "I knew I sore something." She then heard a twig snap slightly, as something came crashing out of the forest, a deer sprinted across the clearing only for it to be crushed under something metallic hoof.

A large lanky stallion butchered the deer with his large sharp fangs, Luna took a step back, she`d never seen a pony eat meat before and never seen an earth pony kill anything, they always cared for animals didn`t they. She stared from the bush as the pony seem to stop eating.

He looked with a guilty expression "Not again, I hate my omnivoreism" it stated it sounded like a colt? But it was as big as the largest earth pony stallion she`d ever seen. But it was so lanky like a child right after a growth spirt, dirt brown coat covered in mud and the stuff in your veins. Wait Omnivoresim? Didn`t that make ponies eat meat…hopefully he didn`t notice her.

The pony`s ear moved to face the sound of Luna quick breathing, whipping his mussel with a metallic gleaming hoof, for a moment his red eye seem to spark with guilt before speaking softly "It Ok, I only look scary, I really don`t like freighting ponies" Luna looked her bright eyes glowed in the bush.

He seem to move the deer body with a mere toss of his hoof, it landed somewhere far way, he sat down, he would still loom over the lunar princess. She breathe deeply if this was Celestia she would teleport away out of fear, good thing for her she wasn`t, or all of Equestria may have been different.

Luna took a step out "Hi" said the large brown pony, black mane and tail shimmering in the light slightly, Luna looked at the pony for a moment before returning the greetings "Hello" she sat on the other side of the clearing. The pony looked around for a moment "My names Bighoof Tracker, what`s yours?" "We are called Luna" came Luna reply.

Bighoof raised an ear in questioning "I only see one of you, where this 'we' coming from, because I think that what trees are used for" he said with a large fanged grin. Luna blinked for a moment "Was that a joke?" the massive pony frowned "Wow tuff crowd, the foals at the orphanage loved a toilet joke"

"A princess does not find bodily waste funny" said Luna snootily. Bighoof rolled his eyes "Are you sure?" "Well I personally find it hilarious by that one was pathetic, tell that joke to Mother or Tia and it a completely different story, incineration or TO THE MOON!"

Bighoof gulped "Anyway I`m pretty sure this is no place for a princess, sitting in a forest with a stranger" Luna nodded "Poo, I don`t know where I`m going!" she stated dispare in her voice. A loud sniff came from behind her "Where you have a picnic with cake?" he asked

"Yeah but how do you know?" "I`m a ten year old, I can smell picnic for a mile away" Luna blink "You`re not ten" she said as he began to walk toward the smell of cake. "Err Yeah I am, got gigantism, I`m gets really tall"

Luna smiled, as a voice echoed in the back of her mind "Hi" the voice of her oldest friend. She done this she wasn`t proud off as Nightmare Moon one of those was killing him, it broke her as a pony, allowing Nightmare to take complete control. But she didn`t notice the large brown mass in the courtyard.

Bighoof looked up to see Luna on a window ledge. He fallen too far to let anypony see him, he was a true monster now, even Luna or Discord would be able to understand.

He disappeared within an instant of Luna looking directly in his eye. She just looked at the spot. "His alive?"


End file.
